


caffeine and chocolate

by Merrom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Snark, They're both assholes, asshole gaius, asshole robin, robin's mouth needs to be washed out with soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2947610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrom/pseuds/Merrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Robin hears her name being called, she pulls herself out of the chair and walks over to the counter, only to be faced with a cappuccino instead of the black coffee she ordered. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>The coffeeshop AU nobody asked for.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	caffeine and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to the amazing makkura-taichou for allowing me to use this idea she came up with!! love you, buddy. you're fantastic.  
> she can be found here: http://makkura-taichou.tumblr.com/
> 
> i really want to write more of this but i'm scared i won't have time ;____;

When Robin finally enters the campus coffeeshop, her mood is only slightly improved by the aroma of hot coffee wafting up to greet her.

She orders a coffee  – "Black, like my mood right now," she mutters at the grinning barista – anddrops her bag down on one of the plush chairs,  unceremoniously dumping herself into the opposite seat. She's had a long week of tests and finals and assignment submissions, including that essay she'd completely forgotten about and had to rush in a night, and the paper she'd studied so hard for only to blank out when confronted with the actual questions - god  _damn_ everything, she just wants the week to be fucking  _over_.

When she hears her name being called, she pulls herself out of the chair and walks over to the counter, only to be faced with a cappuccino instead of the black coffee she ordered.

Robin raises her eyebrows. The cappuccino has a crudely drawn smiley face picked out in the foam. Almost like it's mocking her, taunting her that _I'm not the drink you're looking for_ , and - yeah, if she's starting to imagine that a  _drink_  is talking to her, then she really _needs_ that fucking coffee. "This isn't what I ordered."

The grinning barista from before – _Gaiu s_, his name tag reads – shrugs, tilts his head to the side. There's a headband tied around his forehead; Robin idly wonders if it's meant to keep his auburn hair out of his eyes. But it's loose enough that his action causes it to slip slightly, and he nonchalantly raises a hand to adjust it. There's a similar black band wound tightly around his forearm. "I figured you could use the pick-me-up."

Robin sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose. He's cute, in a devilish-smirk-and-ginger kind of way, but she's in no mood to argue with hipster barista kids and their stupid fashion bands, which leads her to snap at him, "Look, I just want my fucking coffee."

"Well, aren't you Little Miss Bubbly," he quips in return, producing another steaming cup from behind the counter where she couldn't see it. "Have the cappuccino on me, Bubbles. You seem like you could use the extra caffeine."

"Thank you." Robin chooses not to comment on the nickname; she just _really   _wants this conversation to end so that she can drink the damn coffee and go home. Was that really so much to ask? But as she reaches out for the two cups –

"Wait," declares Gaius, and snatches the black coffee back.

Robin can only look on in mute horror as he tears open five packets of sugar at once and dumps them all in her drink.

"Think maybe you need something sweet in your life, Bubbles," Gaius says, handing her coffee back to her with a wink.

She could (and really should) complain about the sugar, but damn it. She's tired as hell, she just wants her fucking drink, and hey, she got a free cappuccino out of it. So she carries both cups back to her seat and swallows her horribly defiled black coffee along with any sharp words she'd like to use on the barista, trying not to cough when a half-dissolved lump of sugar hits the back of her throat. Strategists knew which battles to pick, and she hadn’t spent all those hours on fucking Final Fantasy Tactics learning how to blindly rush into fights.

As she finishes off the last of her drinks she makes for the bin, but then -

_What the hell?_

A cursory glance at the counter tells her that Gaius, for some reason, is watching her very intensely. When he catches her gaze he wiggles his eyebrows and gestures at the cup in her right hand, the one that previously contained the black coffee. Robin looks down at it. It's got a little bird doodled there in place of her name, obviously his way of being a smartass, and below that –

Fucking  _hell_. He had the audacity to give her his _number_.

Well, she supposes, some victories can be earned.

Robin smiles sweetly at Gaius as she dumps the cup without bothering to take down the number, sticking her tongue out at him and enjoying the look of feigned heartbreak she gets in return. She returns to her seat and slings her bag over her shoulder, pausing to retrieve a scrap of paper from her bag. Yanking the cap off her pen, she scribbles on it, then she presses the paper into Gaius' hand before exiting the coffeeshop, feeling a lot more satisfied than she thought a cup of black coffee with five sugars would leave her.

* * *

Gaius leans back on the counter as he watches Robin go, her twintails flying out behind her as she hurries down the street beyond the windows of the coffeeshop. _She's a cute one_ , he thinks to himself. He isn't sure what exactly possessed him to push her around like that, but _damn_ if he regrets it; that's the most fun he's had in _ages_.  


It's only when she's long disappeared out of sight that he finally lifts his hand to take a look at the words on the paper in his palm.

_ Better luck next time, hot stuff. _

He lets out a soft chuckle at this. Being a barista in a coffeeshop had never been the most interesting job, but he's pretty sure that he's got something to look forward to in the future. For now, though, he shoves the paper into his pocket and goes to greet the next customer.

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely sure if i'm satisfied with this, i might still edit it from time to time ahahaha


End file.
